Finale
by esponstylus
Summary: One Shot. Before the Ceremonial Duel, two people decide to settle a score.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Set the night before the ceremonial duel. I'm referring to Yami Yugi as Atemu, as it is after the Ancient Egypt Arc, and I figured Yami would be quite accepting to his heritage. He did leave in the end :(

**Finale**

"Perfect," The King of Games looked contently at the stack of cards in front of him. He wondered what fate the Ceremonial Duel would bring the next day. A knock disturbs his thoughts. He beckons the visitor to enter.

"Yugi?" Seto Kaiba knew exactly who he was dealing with, however, the idea that his true rival was a three-thousand year old pharaoh was, still, quite a surreal concept. It wouldn't hurt to confirm.

"It's Atemu," the other corrected. That's right. He was no longer "The Other Yugi", or "Yami", but Atemu.

"Good," Seto continued, "Tell the other one, the duel is between us tomorrow." It was his right after all. Should the final duel not be between two sworn rivals? Had Atemu not claimed that they were equals on top of Alcatraz? He had better not be looking down on him.

"Well?" Seto reasserted.

Atemu shook his head, "Kaiba, I saw how you acted earlier. However, Yugi duels me tomorrow. He is my aibou, it's the least I could do. I have absolute faith in him."

"I should have figured. You're just going to run and hide in this so called afterlife? How disappointing," with those words, Seto, turned to the door.

"Wait," a voice called from behind, "I see what this is about." As Seto turned, he was greeted by that damn, familiar, smirk.

"If it's about scores, why not settle them now?" Atemu inquired, "There is still time. Did you bring your deck?"

One smirk was replied with another, "I'm always prepared." With those words Seto slid a chair to the table, across from his rival. They shuffled each other's deck and looked at the other in the eye.

"Tonight, I will defeat you," claimed Seto

"In your dreams," chirped the reply.

So it started. This time there was no holograms, no poor little kidnapped brother to save; no world to be rescued from danger. Just a table, some cards and two people, each with an undying passion to better the other. This final duel was fierce and unyielding. Every turn was savoured. Time was quickly forgotten and before they knew it, the words "End of the road Kaiba," accompanied the final move. All his life Seto fought frivolously against fate. It seemed this was one fate that refused to yield. "Damn you, I our score has only grown more bitter than settled," said Seto, he doesn't know why he felt at peace; usually, for him, anger accompanies defeat. Maybe the duel reassured to him that there could be no way his rival would lose to his aibou. Maybe it was a sign that Atemu would stay until this score was settled. As he looked to Atemu, he was greeted with a wry victory smile, "If it makes you feel any better this would be the last time you need to lose to me. You could always duel my aibou for the title afterwards."

Something snapped. No sooner had Atemu uttered those words, there was pain and he found himself on the floor. Before any chance of reaction Seto dragged him up by the scruff and Atemu was facing personified rage.

"Fuck you Yugi, Atemu, whatever you call yourself. Fact is: _you_ were the only one ever crushed me every time we duel. It is _you _who I seek to redeem my defeats against. Even if you little aibou stands as King of Games, _your _defeat belongs to _me,_" snarled Seto. He was out of breath. His wrath burned, hands clutching like a vice to the scruff of the uniform, eyes never leaving his opponent. Atemu chuckled, humoured by something that Kaiba did not grasp.

"Kaiba," Atemu grinned, and shook the hand off, "There is no doubt that you are my greatest opponent. I won't forget you." In a flash, Seto felt an arm across his shoulder and himself in a firm embrace. "You better live a good life, when you're dead we'll see what you can do," smirked Atemu, as he broke off the embrace.

Seto laughed and turned for the door, "I wouldn't put so much faith in that aibou of yours." He hoped his judgement was right.

* * *

A man who fights with a desire to lose, battles not with the vigour of one who fights to win. Even if both opponents give their all. Three thousand years. His soul desired rest. He knew he could depend on Yugi.

The Duel King's reign ended the next day. Atemu walked towards the gate, a warm light basked over him. His back was turned to his friends and comrades; their gazes and farewells smeared onto his back. He dared not utter a word as it would betray his emotion. Nor did he turn back as he knew it would break his resolve to walk forward. With a final well wish gesture he passed through the gate. The tight uniform that was his in this time fluttered into his old garbs. In the light familiar faces formed. Three thousand years. Atemu smiled. His soul was glad; it was time at last to return to a place he called home.

Fin.


End file.
